fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Barry the Wiggler
Barry is one of the main protagonists of Shy Guy's Land Background Barry is a wiggler, Barry is a bit of an oppurtunistic, serious, but laid-back type of guy, he always wanted to work what was a running part of his family tree, being the owner of a florist shop in Sunshine Park on Dream Island, from his grandparents showing alot of different kinds of flowers, from Daffodils, to Daisys, to Snap Dragons, to Roses, to his favorite one, Sunflowers. His parents more wanted to change to be communists, but Barry wanted to keep the on going part of his family tree of being a florist, which has been since general stores were invented. Eventually he said if his parents wanted to be communists they can, but he always wanted to be a florist. But ever since he lost his wife in only 3 years of marriage, he started looking down on his intentions of running a shop, and even has been diagnosed as bipolar, which didn't help also. Appearance Barry like all my O.Cs, is a humanized version of the Mario Monster they are based on. Barry wears a yellow coat, with a lighter shirt underneath, and dark yellow pants, he wears a light yellow bowler hat, which he keeps a sunflower in it. He has dark orange shoes too. He has a straight facial shape, with a large nose like the regular wigglers. and medium length, brown hair. Personality Barry takes a very calm, quiet, character at first, but soon shows his true serious character when he can be, he is pretty laid-back most of the time, as he feels there is not much he can do when he has his own free time. But he also is shown to be a very serious character, especially upset, turning a very hot headed personality when you mess with him, as he takes little nonsense. But he recently expresses a bipolar, character ever since the loss of his wife, which he turns from yellow to red to blue quite quick. Story Barry was met by Lionel in chapter 1-2, where Lionel passes by Barry when he is weeping over Shy Guys vandalizing his family's florist shop. But Lionel trying to comfort Barry, Barry snaps as he feels noone will want to help him. But soon after he nearly tries to harm Lionel, goes to his personality spike to his weeping tear filled character, but Lionel then helps Barry comforting him, asking what is the problem... Barry confesses the real truth why he is weeping so much, because his story of his wife passing away leaving him a widower. Lionel tries to help Barry by doing him a quick favor, where Lionel cleans up, fixes, and even repaints the graffiti the Shy Guys that attacked did. Which after Barry then says that noone ever did anything more nice to him like that in his life, Barry gives Lionel a big hug and even gives him $550, in a check, but Lionel refused the money saying he just wants to help to recommit himself to a better person, even without being repaid, in an advance. Barry then just keeps the money and tells Lionel he finds him a great person, then Lionel says he is just helping as all the other Shy Guys find him the worst one of all because he was the only one who ever revealed his face in public. But Barry tells Lil Lionel that he shouldn't let himself down like that, saying besides, Lionel just helped Barry with the biggest favor anyone did for him, which Barry even says he feels happier for telling someone those words that just escaped his mouth. Where Lionel then waves bye to Barry, and says to meet him later. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Wigglers Category:Males Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Protagonists